Hidden Meanings and Odd Intentions
by kei-taiga
Summary: Takao sees something he really shouldn't have and breaks the last threads of Midorima's control. Vampire!Midorima AU
1. Chapter 1

Takao snatched the ball out of the air and tore down the court, the shouts of the opposing team's panic like music to his ears. Their opponents converged like sheep and began to chase him.

Perfect.

His eyes darted around until they rested on the vibrant green head standing above most of the others.

And here we see a Shin-chan in its natural habitat, he thought as he grinned. He faked a pass to Miyaji, which effectively confused his pursuers, and tossed the ball to Midorima.

Takao watched with glee as his partner in battle caught the ball, then calmly set up his shot. Their opponents were an angry mess, frantically trying to prevent what they all knew was unstoppable.

Midorima took the shot.

As always, the ball soared up and seemed to hang in the air, mocking the opposing team, before swishing through the net and hitting the floor with a very satisfying thud.

The buzzer sounded the end of the practice match.

Takao threw his arms up and yelled out happily, they had won again. He grinned while he saw the senpai preen a bit. He took a quick glance at Midorima and caught the tiny, satisfied smirk that always appeared after they won a game.

It quickly disappeared as they lined up.

Takao always found the way this little expression disappeared so quickly to be perplexing. Actually, he pretty much found Midorima in general to be perplexing.

Sometimes it felt like he just wasn't on the same frequency as the rest of the world.

As they packed up their bags to head home, Takao slung an arm over Midorima's shoulders as he bent down to retrieve his lucky item, a vanilla-scented candle.

He restrained his mirth as an idea popped into his mind.

It could probably be used as a summoning device for Kuroko.

Pushing away the tempting image, he gave one of his usual grins as Midorima gave one of his usual glares.

"Nice shooting today Shin-chan!"

"Hmph. Of course."

Midorima straightened up, obviously trying to dislodge Takao from his shoulders.

Takao's eyes sparkled with mischief and he hooked his arm to firmly attach himself around the other's neck.

They ended up face to face with Midorima glaring right into his eyes while he dangled comically by his arm.

They were close enough that Takao could see all of those hilariously long eyelashes behind Midorima's glasses.

Midorima's eyes seemed to drill into him like the eyes of a venomous snake.

He felt a strange panic wash through him as he realized he couldn't look away. He felt like a mouse spread out on a platter for dinner.

Takao glimpsed a flicker of movement as Midorima's throat constricted.

Ah, he was swallowing.

That small, thankful distraction let him break their eye contact.

Midorima was the first to speak.

"Let go you fool."

"Eh, Shin-chan's no fun!"

He pouted, let go and slung his bag over his shoulder as he strolled over to the other members of their team.

In reality, Takao was in no rush to keep hanging there. He was a little spooked at what had just happened.

He was used to Midorima being a weird, awkward being that was easily provoked for quality reactions. He had only glimpsed the scary side of his friend a few times and he had no idea how to handle it.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He definitely preferred the eccentric Midorima to the predatory Midorima.

As he walked off, he was uncharacteristically oblivious to the burning gaze that had fixed itself on him until he went through the gym doors.

Takao took aim, then shot his empty can into a nearby garbage bin.

What was taking so long?

Midorima said that he needed to finish something and had taken off like a bat out of hell as soon as the bell rang. Takao had estimated that he wouldn't take that long, but waiting could get boring really quickly.

What was he doing? Was there a lucky item dealer having a sale or something?

Takao stretched his arms out and stood up.

Might as well walk around.

He had made it to the outdoor field when he noticed something strange.

Midorima.

Midorima was walking briskly towards the back entrance of the school.

Even weirder was the fact that what appeared to be a pretty, dark-haired girl was following him.

Did Midorima have a secret girlfriend?

He had to check this out.

The curiosity boiled in his veins as he strolled casually towards where the two had disappeared. When he reached the corner, he peeped around it very cautiously.

What he saw rooted him to the spot.

The girl was pressed back against the building, head back and her pale eyes glassy. Her hands fluttered as they tried to grab on to something, then fell limp at her sides. Her jaw was slack, like she had no strength to close it.

Takao's eyes were drawn from the helpless girl to Midorima.

He had pressed the girl up against the wall with his hands on both her shoulders. The strong muscles in his arms seemed even larger when compared with the girl's slight build. He was bent over at a very uncomfortable looking angle with his head at her neck.

Takao was confused, then the girl's head shifted slightly, giving him a prime view.

Terror locked all of his muscles in place.

Midorima's mouth was fastened on the girl's throat, eyes hungrily fixed on her skin. As Takao watched, a small trickle of blood began to slip from those lips. Midorima's eyes darted down and saw the red liquid. His mouth released the girl's neck and he carefully licked up the escaping blood.

Takao got a very good glimpse of the girl's neck when Midorima's mouth released it.

There were two half moons of puncture marks or her otherwise unblemished skin. His knees started shaking as he watched, unable to run away like he desperately wished to do.

Midorima had finished licking up the blood and was staring at the girl's neck. He carefully let go of one shoulder to take her chin in hand. His untaped fingers pressed gently into the area under her jaw.

He was checking her pulse.

Seemingly satisfied, Midorima fixed his attention on the puncture marks. Slowly, he began to lick them. Amazingly, with each pass of his tongue, the marks grew fainter until they had disappeared entirely.

As Midorima set the girl's limp body down against the wall in a sitting position, Takao felt the last of his strength crumble and his legs gave out. He sat down with a thump, falling forwards so that he was clearly visible.

Midorima's head turned quickly and Takao had no time to react before those predatory eyes were fixed on him.

He stared blankly in shock and panic at Midorima, who was, strangely, staring back at him with a similar expression. The only difference was the hunger in his eyes.

Takao felt a dull throb coming from his right leg. He had probably scratched it when he fell.

Suddenly Midorima clapped hand over his mouth and took a few steps back, his body language screaming that he was panicking.

His eyes told a different story.

They narrowed and fixed themselves on Takao's… neck?

Oh god.

No way.

This was not happening.

Impossible.

Every cell in Takao's body screamed at him to move, to get up off of the ground and run, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed.

Midorima slowly moved towards him. Takao snapped out of his terror long enough to realize that his friend seemed to be fighting every step he took. Midorima's face was a mix of hunger and desperation.

Eventually he reached Takao and sank to his knees in front of him.

He was breathing heavily and seemed to be sweating more than the summer heat would excuse.

"Tak…ao…"

Midorima gasped out his name like a plea. His hands shook as they clasped Takao's shoulders in an iron grip.

As Takao's mind whirled and panic surged through him, he realized that Midorima was trying to get away from him. The shaking hands, his voice, and the look on his face, it was all directly coming from Midorima's attempt to escape what was about to happen.

An attempt that they both knew was futile.

Midorima slowly pushed his face into Takao's neck, resting his forehead where it connected to his shoulders.

"Forgive me…"

Takao could only gasp as a fierce pain ripped through him as Midorima bit down on his jugular vein and let out a low, almost keening noise.

Takao didn't even squirm, he couldn't. His head tipped backwards, giving Midorima more space, and he felt all of his strength drain from his body.

Then he blacked out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Takao noticed of a dull throbbing in his head as he began to slowly float into consciousness. He felt like he was floating in a warm ocean, gently swaying from side to side with a cool breeze flowing over his face. He sighed at the pleasant sensation.

Suddenly the swaying stopped.

What?

Why did it stop?

It felt so nice…

Takao's eyebrows twitched into a slight frown at the absence. As soon as he did, the warmth around him stared to move around. A large chunk of it disappeared altogether.

That was strange to say the least.

Takao slowly became aware of a noise that was becoming increasingly clearer.

No, it wasn't just a noise. It was a voice.

It was relatively deep, and seemed to be repeating something.

A warm object brushed against his forehead, sweeping over his frown, almost like a medical assessment.

"Takao."

Ah, it was his name.

Takao forced his eyelids upwards so he could see. His vision was strangely blurry but he could make out enough in the darkness.

The first thing he noticed was that he was nowhere near the paradise he envisioned. He could barely make out the blurry forms of the buildings surrounding him.

The face floating above his own probably belonged to Midorima, if the green blob surrounding it was anything to go by.

Midorima gave a relieved sounding sigh and another dark object hovering over him withdrew itself. Takao felt himself being shuffled around as the warmth returned to completely encasing him.

Ah, the object was Midorima's arm.

Wait, if that was the case then he was being… carried?

Takao tried to speak, to ask what was happening, but the swaying sensation returned and the shapes around him started to move by.

Midorima was taking him somewhere.

The drowsiness returned along with the swaying and Takao found that he had no strength or will to keep his eyes open. He shut them and let himself drift back off into sleep.

He would deal with things when he had to. For now, he was too tired to do anything.

* * *

Takao felt something light drift across his face.

It tickled.

It really tickled and it smelled like green tea.

Hell, now it itched!

His bug-swatting instincts jumped into play and he practically flew into a sitting position.

Bam!

Instead of reaching his intended position, Takao collided with something solid almost immediately.

He winced as he fell back and felt something catch his head. What was going on?

He opened his eyes and fuzzily saw Midorima's face a few inches away.

That's probably what just hit him.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and the memories from yesterday flooded back into him.

Takao felt his fear return at full strength and he started shivering.

Midorima's face showed a flicker of pain, then nothing as he placed Takao's head down on the pillow underneath him.

Eyes darting around the room, Takao looked around frantically for an escape route and was surprised to find the familiar walls of Midorima's bedroom surrounding them. From this vantage point he was probably lying on the bed.

Midorima stood up and walked to a chair in the opposite corner of his room, probably sensing Takao's unease. After sitting down, he crossed his arms and stared back with his usual glare, though it seemed slightly nervous and more of a mask then it usually did.

Hah. Midorima? Nervous?

That's impossible.

Takao sat up slowly, fighting the sluggishness in his body, and gathered the blankets around his body, trying to stave off the chill his fear was giving him. Having the source of his panic staring straight at him wasn't really helping.

"Takao."

Takao almost yelped in terror when his name came from Midorima's mouth.

Oh god, why was this happening to him?

"You're probably wondering about what happened so I'll do my best to explain."

Some of Takao's fear started to ebb away when he really listened to Midorima's voice. It sounded pretty normal, but there was definitely a tremor to it. It seemed like Midorima was pretty upset about the situation as well.

"When I was a child, around 3 or 4 years of age, I was in the hospital over a long period of time for a severe case of pneumonia. I woke up one night and started wandering around. I found my way into a restricted area where they were doing some testing though, to this day, no one knows how I managed it. There were many levels of security but I seemingly bypassed all of them."

Takao sat silently, listening to the flow of Midorima's words. It felt kind of therapeutic and the lull of it soothed his frazzled nerves a bit.

"They say that it must have been something in the air because the other members of my previous team all had the same illness, resided in the same hospital and experienced the same situation. We somehow met up, formed a group, and then ventured deeper into the restricted area. I vaguely remember it being very dark, cold and silent. It felt dead."

Takao shivered. The other members had the same thing?

"I cannot remember much about the actual event but one of the vampires they were holding there to conduct tests on got loose and attacked us. There was a lot of blood and screaming. It was horrible. When we all came to, this is what we had become."

A vampire.

Takao knew that Midorima wasn't joking, though he wished it were so, because he could still feel the sensation of teeth sinking into his flesh.

"I can usually stop my urges, but I have a different problem now. It has to do with your scent."

Takao was confused. His scent? What about scent? Seriously though, who even uses that word in real life anymore?

"I am undeniably drawn to your blood. It is not something I can control with ease. After our game, you got too close to me and I was tempted to grab you right there and drain you."

Midorima ran a hand through his hair and his voice became increasingly more agitated.

"I used that girl to satisfy some of the urge because she looked kind of like you. I could pretend I was actually sinking my teeth into your flesh. But now, things will be different."

Midorima's voice grew even more serious and he stopped fidgeting.

"Now that I let myself go and I have tasted your blood, I know that I will not be able to satisfy myself by using another source."

Takao felt the fear that had ebbed away creep back up into him when Midorima's eyes seemed to glint with his intent.

"Neither of us have any choice in the matter. I am not lusting after your blood by choice. Granted, it is better than some fragile girl, but this is not a pleasant situation for either of us."

Midorima abruptly stood up, making Takao jump in alarm.

"I won't touch you. Stay here and don't get up. You lost a lot of blood. I will get you something to eat."

Takao waited until Midorima was gone before he collapsed back down on the bed. What had he gotten himself into?

He noticed his bag by the foot of the bed and slowly stretched himself out to grab it.

Midorima was right. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, definitely not in any condition to walk around. It was a challenge to simply hold his head up.

Takao grabbed his bag and dragged it back with him into the blankets. He rifled through it until he came across his cell phone. He flicked open the device and paled at the time.

It was 11 o'clock in the morning.

Morning.

He had spent the entire night at Midorima's house.

Strangely, there were no calls or messages from his parents. Midorima had probably taken care of it.

He looked through his contact list and selected someone he knew was trustworthy.

After a few beeps, they picked up and a polite voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kuroko. I'm kinda hoping you could help me with something."


	3. Chapter 3

Talking with Kuroko proved to be helpful in more than one way. Takao not only got some background information on his new predicament, he also gained a certain measure of safety. Kuroko had promised to inform the other members about the situation. If things got 'out of hand', as Kuroko put it, they would step in.

It sounded ominous.

Takao let his phone fall back into his bag and pulled the bedding up around his face. Getting comfortable once more, his blood-loss induced exhaustion chained down his eyelids, yet he didn't fall sleep.

He couldn't sleep.

That would make him completely vulnerable.

Takao tried to remain calm as he heard the door open and soft footfalls announce Midorima's return.

Stay calm.

Stay calm.

He said he wouldn't do anything.

Takao balled up his fists, ready to strike if the need arose. No matter what he had been told, he didn't trust Midorima about all this.

His exhaustion vanished in a flood of adrenaline when he felt the bed sag next to him.

He opened his eyes a crack. It was just enough to see what was going on, but not enough that Midorima would realize he was awake.

Midorima was sitting down next to him, staring with a surprising intensity.

Takao fought down a terrified whimper when he saw the other's throat constrict with a swallow.

He was more frightened than he could ever remember being.

Why was this happening?

Midorima bit his lip with a conflicted expression and leaned his face closer until he rested his forehead on Takao's neck.

Takao started shaking.

He had promised!

He said he wouldn't do anything!

Takao clung to the last bit of trust he could muster and refrained from trying to escape. It would probably be futile anyway.

"Why…"

Takao almost screamed in fright when he heard the soft mutter. Midorima's breath washed over his skin, sending more terrified shivers down his spine.

"I thought I was doing everything humanly possible but… Why…"

Midorima pressed his forehead against Takao's neck with more force.

The cold rims of his glasses dug into Takao's skin, quickly warming from the heat his over-stressed body was creating.

Then nothing.

Midorima didn't move.

Takao didn't move either.

He remained frozen, but he realized he wasn't in any immediate danger. Midorima was obviously reflecting on what he had done and seemed to be upholding his promise.

A while after Takao had stopped shivering and he noticed Midorima's breathing had slowed down and evened out.

Asleep maybe?

He maneuvered out from underneath Midorima and slowly started to sit up, careful not to move to quickly.

Looking down, he saw the dark circles hiding beneath the glasses askew on Midorima's face.

In a different situation, Takao would have probably laughed and drawn something obscene with markers, but he was too much of a mess now.

He leaned against the headboard and tried to calm himself down.

He had no idea how long he sat there, but after thinking over it many times, he accepted the situation.

He was still terrified of the prospect of going through that pain again, but he figured that it would be okay if he just talked to Midorima about it. He was a rather rational person, unless you got him talking about fate or the necessity of his larger versions of lucky items, so things would probably be okay.

He heard a shuffling noise and glanced down.

Midorima was repeatedly nosing his face into the blankets, kind of like a cat would. Takao truly regretted having put his phone away. This was good video material.

Midorima started squirming more and ended up head-butting Takao's waist.

As soon as he made contact, Midorima relaxed and pressed his nose against the skin on Takao's hip.

His breathing slowed even more and Takao stifled a small laugh.

This was hilarious.

Exactly why had he been scared of this creature?

Completely reassured, Takao finally let himself fall into a long, deep sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since Takao became a vampire's snack bar and he was surprised at how nothing had changed.

In fact, Midorima hadn't bitten him again since the first time.

Takao was confused, but he said nothing. He knew he would have to go through it again soon by the occasional glances he intercepted.

Today's glances were more frequent than they had been all week, Midorima would stare at him with a hungry, desperate look, then realize it and turn away with a frown.

Yeah, he probably wouldn't last the weekend.

After practice, Takao's suspicions were confirmed when Midorima awkwardly demanded that he come over for dinner.

Yup.

Dinner.

Dinner where you eat, dinner where you get eaten.

Lovely.

Takao knew that he really had little choice in the matter so he just agreed, the coil of dread already forming in his stomach.

* * *

After they had eaten dinner with Midorima's family, they went back to his room to 'do their homework'. Midorima was sitting at the head of his bed with his arms folded while Takao sat near the foot in the same position.

Takao sighed when he noticed Midorima was waiting for some kind of signal.

What was he supposed to do, carry a 'yes or no' feed on me pillow?

"Just try not to make it hurt."

His hand shook a little as he pulled down his shirt collar and tilted his neck so it was more exposed.

Midorima gave an audible gulp and shuffled closer.

"There is a way for it not to hurt, but it is going to be weird. You'll probably regret it."

"I don't care, just do it."

Takao hated how his voice shook.

Midorima sighed and brought his hands up to gently grip Takao's face.

Takao froze in surprise when, without any warning, he felt soft lips press on his own.

What the hell?!

He couldn't help but go boneless like a jellyfish as Midorima slowly kissed him.

Midorima removed one of his hands from Takao's face and supported his back as he sagged.

Gently, but firmly, Midorima worked his tongue past Takao's unresisting lips and deepened the kiss. As soon as their saliva started mixing, Takao felt warmth envelop his entire body.

Midorima withdrew his tongue and Takao felt a hesitant pressure on his lower lip. The pressure grew stronger.

Takao felt Midorima sink his teeth in and heard him let out a groan of relief. Surprisingly, there was no pain. The loud gasp Takao let out was due to a strange jolt of pleasure that ran through his body.

Upon hearing that noise, Midorima released his lip and gently licked it a few times to close the wound.

Then he carefully tilted Takao's head back and hovered over his jugular vein, but not biting.

Takao made eye contact, then he closed his eyes. Strangely, he felt safe. He wasn't worried at all.

Midorima swallowed, then slowly pushed his teeth through the skin on Takao's neck.

Takao shuddered and gasped again as a new, stronger bolt of pleasure struck him. He didn't need to look to know that he was probably hard.

It was far from over though, every few seconds he felt a slight tug as Midorima pulled more blood out, making his body shudder under the onslaught of sensation.

It built up until one final tug made him fall apart.

A moan left his mouth as pleasure washed through him and his body went limp.

He shivered as he felt Midorima release his neck and gently close up the wounds.

"The hell…was that…Shin-chan?"

He barely managed to get the words out. His body felt like it was made of cooked spaghetti. He was dimly aware of Midorima laying him down and the deep sound of a voice close to his ear.

"You'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Huh…"

Then Takao passed out.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! March break is coming so i'll be able to update more frequently then!_

_- Kei_


	4. Chapter 4

My underwear feels gross.

That was the first thing to pop into Takao's mind when he woke.

He groaned and sat up, Midorima must not have known the full effect of whatever sorcery he had just pulled. In a way, it made sense. He had probably been feeding off girls. They left quite a bit less…evidence.

Poor Shin-chan probably thought that making embarrassing noises was the extent of it.

Think again.

Takao blinked and his eyes focused on Midorima. He was sitting at his desk and had probably been doing his homework. Did this guy ever take a break and relax?

Midorima turned in his seat so he was facing Takao.

"I told you it was weird."

Takao almost burst out laughing.

Yep, he was completely oblivious.

Midorima's super awkward personality would have made him an embarrassed mess if he had known.

"Oh you have no idea."

Takao let a few giggles escape him when Midorima stared at him in obvious confusion.

"Erm, let's just say I really would like a shower right about now."

Midorima still didn't seem to get it, the confused glare on his face becoming deeper.

Takao struggled to compose himself enough to answer.

"It didn't hurt, but it felt so good that I made a bit of a mess."

He slowly enunciated each syllable and gestured to his body, trying to get the point across without being painfully blunt.

Midorima frowned more, visibly trying to decode what Takao was saying.

It didn't work.

Takao would have to shove reality right in his face.

"Shin-chan. Whatever you did makes that entire experience very pleasant. In fact, it makes it sexually arousing instead of painful. It felt so good that I ended up ejaculating and now my underwear feels disgusting, so I would appreciate if I could borrow your shower and a change of clothes."

Takao spoke very clearly and somehow managed to keep a straight face throughout the entire thing.

Midorima was a different story.

The expression of complete shock and embarrassment on his face was picturesque. Takao wished he had a camera.

Midorima sputtered something along the lines of 'bathroom' 'end of hall' and 'towel set' before booking it out of his bedroom.

Takao fell back and positively cried with laughter.

It was only when his stomach was killing him that he finally stopped and awkwardly waddled to the bathroom, trying not to move his thighs too much.

It really did feel gross…

* * *

The next week at school was a hilarious and awkward one.

Takao found everything hilarious and enjoyed himself. Midorima was incredibly awkward, even more so than usual, which is saying a lot.

Midorima was trying to avoid him as much as possible and horribly failing at it. After all, they were in the same class and both had to attend practice.

By Thursday, Midorima had calmed down enough that they started getting back into their normal routine. Takao would try everything humanly possible to piss off his partner and Midorima would yell 'Shut up! Takao!' back at him.

Ah, normalcy is nice.

But tomorrow was Friday.

Takao shot a quick glance at Midorima while he was collecting balls.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't apprehensive. He doubted he would ever get used to the situation, but there was nothing he could do to change it. At least he had a bit of say in the matter.

Yeah, like to go unwillingly or willingly.

He groaned as he caught one of Midorima's starving-animal glances.

He had noticed a small change in his body. After Midorima did his thing, he would be exhausted for the rest of the next day. After two days had passed, his endurance would be back and it would be stronger than usual, but it would only last for a day.

It was probably because his body was making more blood than necessary, which would make his oxygen levels rise. It was kinda like blood doping, except on a much faster scale.

Needless to say, the normally hellish Monday practices were a little easier on him.

When he reached home, Takao was surprised to hear his phone happily blasting out Midorima's unique tone.

A text from Shin-chan?

How rare.

Takao quickly checked to see what the contents were.

'_You're coming over for dinner after school.'_

Yeah, that was expected. Dinner number one, then dinner number two.

Takao flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

At least he didn't have to worry about getting himself off every other night. Somehow, what Midorima had done that time had left him empty of any desire for release throughout the entire week. It was strange, but Takao wasn't complaining. It was difficult to find the privacy to do it at his house.

* * *

After Friday's practice, Takao found himself being dragged to the rickshaw by the arm, courtesy of a very impatient-looking Midorima.

What was up with him? Did he sit on something unpleasant during class? He hadn't even given Takao time to shower.

One careful look was all that was needed to toss that theory out of his mind.

It was like putting a starving wolf in line for an all you can eat bunny rabbit buffet. Midorima oozed anticipation.

Takao set to work pedaling, but instead of staring off into the distance as per usual, Midorima's eyes fastened on his back. Takao could feel the weight of his stare like a living thing, winding around him and constricting his movements.

It was embarrassing, scary, and uncomfortable, but he had no idea how to escape.

"Hey, Shin-chan, I brought extra underwear this time so I won't need to borrow yours"

The spluttering noises coming from behind him said that Midorima had definitely just choked on his drink.

"O-Oi! Takao!"

Ah, he could almost hear the blush that was undoubtedly covering Midorima's entire face.

Thankfully, the comment was enough to dispel the strange, predatory air and Takao breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he felt those eyes leave his back.

Or more specifically, leave his neck.

Dealing with a creature like Midorima Shintarou was a difficult task, as Takao was learning.

Thankfully, he was already quite good at it and could adapt quickly.

* * *

When they reached Midorima's house, Takao parked the rickshaw and wandered in, expecting to be greeted with dinner.

No such luck.

Midorima grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, his grip like iron.

Jeez, someone was impatient.

"Umm Shin-chan? I haven't had a shower yet and I kinda stink so would you mind waiting a little?"

Midorima just stared at him, then changed course. He dragged Takao into the bathroom.

"I haven't either so we'll just do it at the same time."

Takao's face turned bright red.

"What seems to be the problem? Everyone showers together after practice anyways. It's not like this is something new."

What!?

He's saying that we are going to shower together and then he'll just do this thing while we're still naked!?

Oh hell no!

That is going past embarrassment!

That side effect is plenty awkward with pants on!

Takao was about to voice his complaints when something odd stopped him in his tracks.

Midorima was holding out a bunch of painkillers to him.

He couldn't possibly mean…

"Take these. Then it won't hurt as much."

Takao tried to stay calm.

He really did.

He also failed spectacularly.

His face twisted into an angry, embarrassed glare.

"Oi. You've got to be kidding me. Either you do what you did last time to get rid of the pain and deal with its effects, or nothing happens at all."

There was no way those feeble painkillers could get rid of the terrible sensation he had experienced the first time.

No way.

Even a horse tranquilizer probably wouldn't work.

There was no way that he would just sit there and take that level of pain.

Midorima visibly flinched and looked uncertain, clearly not expecting such a strong reaction.

"But–"

"Shin-chan. This is uncomfortable enough as it is so please just get on with it."

Midorima seemed to debate for a moment, then put down the painkillers and turned on the shower.

Evidently his hunger was more important than his embarrassment.

Midorima quickly stripped and got into the shower.

The shower area was like a large room, covered in tile and with enough space to fit at least three people comfortably.

It was kind of infuriating.

After a few minutes, Midorima poked his head out and glared at the stack of towels, which stopped at around Takao's height.

"Hurry up and get in. I'm hungry."

That one comment dispelled all of Takao's residual worries and frustrations.

Midorima was still Midorima.

He clutched his stomach and burst out laughing, the noise intensifying as Midorima noticed the sound coming from a different direction and started squinting around to try and find him.

"All right, all right. No need to fret your highness."

"Shut up Takao!"

Midorima's head quickly disappeared back into the shower and Takao could hear him angrily scrubbing shampoo into his hair.

Takao quickly undressed and got in, prolonging the inevitable as long as possible by making sure to wash himself as slowly as he could get away with.

As soon as he rinsed off, he felt something push him into the wall.

"Holy crap that's cold!"

Takao did not like the feeling of the cold tiles on his bare skin, but he couldn't really move away. Midorima, who had put his glasses on again, was pinning him there.

Glasses?

Really?

You're in the shower Shin-chan.

Takao wanted to say that, but he couldn't. There was a very insistent pair of lips pressing against his own, preventing him from saying anything.

It was a strange feeling.

The hands that held him in place were rough, pinning him to the wall without regard to whatever pain it would cause. The dominating aura Midorima gave off made his entire body shiver and want to lie down in a submissive position.

But those lips were different.

They were hesitant, almost pleading, and careful. The kiss was soft and firm, but still remained gentle. It was like an apology for how violent the rest of him was being.

Even as Takao slowly relaxed himself and let Midorima pull him into an even deeper kiss, that gentleness didn't fade. In fact, Midorima's mouth grew softer and even more careful, while the rest of his body practically shook with desire.

Takao was unaffected at this point by the painful grip on his wrists, the tiles digging into his back and the marks that would surely be left there.

He was past the point of feeling pain.

The warmth was already wrapping itself around his body, removing any trace of discomfort and sending a nice and steady flow of pleasure down to his lower half.

Takao couldn't even find the strength to be embarrassed at his arousal, he was drowning in Midorima's kiss.

It seemed to stretch out for longer this time, but Takao didn't mind. Somehow, it felt nice and helped him to stay calmed down.

This entire situation was still a relatively scary thing after all.

He was disappointed at the loss when Midorima released his mouth, but he didn't have time to dwell on it for long. Almost immediately after, Midorima's teeth sank into his neck.

Takao cried out in surprise and pleasure as he arched his back, trying to get some sort of friction to soothe the ache of his arousal. His hips thrust into empty air and his limbs shook.

All it took was Midorima's first gulp and Takao was coming. He shivered and gasped, his body's spasms jerking his limbs.

Already?

Takao could barely think.

As he felt another tug on his neck, the pleasure swept back over him.

Within an instant, the desire was back in his lower body.

What the hell?

Midorima slowly drank his fill and Takao was slowly brought back to the brink of pleasure. Once again, he unconsciously started to move his hips, making shallow thrusts against the air. His voice echoed off the tiled walls, sounding louder than it really was.

Then his lower half accidentally made contact with something, probably Midorima's leg. The bolt of pleasure was different, but no less welcome, and he arched his back as he tried to grind himself against whatever it was he had just felt.

Midorima's body jerked and he took a particularly large gulp in surprise.

That was the final straw.

Takao came again as the feeling slammed into him like a high–speed train.

When his orgasm had run its course, he felt Midorima's teeth detach from his neck. Midorima took the time and carefully closed up the wound with his tongue, then settled Takao in a seated position against the wall.

Through half closed eyes, Takao watched as Midorima rinsed them both off and wrapped him in a towel.

Takao felt drained. Midorima had taken more blood than he had expected.

It was like his hunger was increasing every time.

He let his eyes close, but didn't fall asleep. He felt like someone had removed all of his bones.

Ah, so this is what being a jellyfish is like.

Right before he drifted off, he could swear that he felt Midorima's lips press gently against his forehead, but he had no idea whether or not that was actually the case.

He was too tired to care.


	5. Chapter 5

Takao woke up to the sound of his stomach's discontent.

He was really hungry.

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on Midorima's bed, loosely wrapped in a towel. There was a pile of clothing folded neatly near his feet.

He felt lightheaded and dazed as he slowly grabbed the clothes and tugged them on. Midorima must have really done a number on him. It was either that or the pain removal thing was still in effect.

Takao stood up and made his way to the door, only to fall flat on his face with a thud.

He was so dizzy.

His entire body felt as weak as a newborn kitten.

Damned vampire…

Takao was in the midst of pushing himself up into a sitting position, and not really succeeding, when he heard a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs.

That was strange.

There was more than one pair. Were there other people here?

He raised his head just as the door opened.

"Oh my God! Midorimacchi!"

"That is why I called you! Now hurry up and help fix this! I've been doing what I can so far, but I have not been in this situation before!"

"Midorima-kun. You are a horrible person."

"Oi. That was uncalled for Kuroko."

"Nah, Kuroko's right. You did way too much this time."

Takao stared up at the four people in the room as they showed progressive stages of alarm on their faces.

Why were Kise, Kagami and Kuroko here?

"I'll make him something sugary to drink. Do you have anything with erythropoietin in it? We keep a supply of blood loss medication at my place but I don't have any on me right now."

Kise helped Takao get to his feet while speaking, frowning as he maneuvered him back onto the bed.

"Lie down and don't you dare move Takaocchi."

With that said, Kise disappeared out the door.

Kagami stared at him from the doorway with concern on his face.

"Kuroko, I'm going to the drugstore before things get any worse."

Whoa, did he really look that bad?

Anyways, exactly what was going on here?

Takao lay back down. He really felt like he was still under the influence of that thing that happened when Midorima kissed him. Everything seemed fuzzy and hazy. Come to think of it, it didn't even hurt when he had fallen earlier.

Kuroko came over and sat down on the bed. He locked gazes with Midorima for a moment, after which Midorima grimaced and left the room.

Lovely.

Silent conversations.

"Takao-kun, how are you feeling? It seems Midorima-kun took quite a bit of blood out of you."

"Why are you guys…"

Takao tried not to cough. His throat was really dry.

"Ah, Midorima-kun called me while the three of us were meeting up for a game. He took too much blood from you and started to panic, but for good reason. You should be in the hospital right now getting a transfusion. We cannot take you there though because it would bring attention to our circumstances. My apologies, but you'll have to make do with just us taking care of you."

Takao groaned.

So that's what happened.

That made sense. There's no way that Shin-chan would have called Kagami or Kise for anything.

Wait a minute, that didn't explain everything.

Why did Kagami know about this whole thing?

Sure, Kuroko and Kise were also categorized as bloodsucking extraordinaires, but Kagami?

"Ah, I haven't told you about Kagami-kun's involvement."

Takao really didn't know how to deal with how freakishly perceptive Kuroko could be.

"Y-yeah. What's up with that?"

"Kagami-kun has a surprisingly fast recovery rate. It may be due to all of the food he consumes, but his body can produce enough blood to return itself to normal within a day. Some of us have used him as a source because of this. It is a rather convenient arrangement."

Whoa, so that guy was feeding more than one of them?!

That's insane! How the hell did he deal with that?!

Does he have a death wish or something?

Not to mention that embarrassing side effect…

"It has its benefits on both sides. Kagami-kun gets an athletic advantage afterwards for a day."

"So, he's doing that for all of you guys?"

"No, it is just me, Kise-kun, sometimes Aomine-kun when he is not too lazy to make the journey, and once Murasakibara-kun. That time was pretty dangerous. Murasakibara-kun has a rather large appetite."

Takao was about to ask another question when Kise waltzed into the room, holding a tray of multicoloured drinks.

"Ah, good! You didn't get up! Here, drink this. It'll help restore some fluids to your body."  
Kise handed him a large glass filled with a pink liquid.

Pink?

Exactly what was in this thing?

Takao eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip.

It tasted kind of like strawberry lemonade.

Yum.

"Kise-kun, is he still in the kitchen?"

"Midorimacchi? Yup. He's attempting to make some food, though I did tell him to leave it until Kagamicchi gets back."

"I agree. Midorima-kun's cooking is not something to be desired."

Takao eagerly gulped down the rest of the drink. It felt like heaven on his dry throat. When it was done, Kise wordlessly exchanged it for another one, this time purple.

"Try to get as many of these down as you can, okay?"

Takao nodded and started on the second glass.

It tasted like grapes.

"How many times a week does you do it?"

Takao choked and somehow managed to swallow the liquid in his mouth. He knew what was being asked, but the way that Kise said it sounded like he was asking something else entirely.

"Once per week I guess. It's been every Friday so far."

Kise and Kuroko both frowned and exchanged glances.

"That's strange. He should be doing it at least twice a week, if not three times. How many times is normal for you Kurokocchi?"  
"I have a slightly different constitution than everyone so I usually need to do it once every other day."

"Hmm, that's what I thought. I usually need to do it at least three times per week."

Takao valiantly held down his laughter and the embarrassed flush that threatened to spread across his face. This conversation sounded a lot more suggestive than it actually was.

They stopped talking about their eating habits when a pair of raised voices caught their attention. The shouts were soon followed by heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs.

Kagami marched through the door, looking enraged.

"Here. Medication. Now if you'll excuse me."

He tossed a package at Kuroko's head and headed out the door. As he left, he was muttering angrily to himself.

"That idiot can't even sauté an onion properly…"

Ah, so that was what all the noise was about.

"Erm, well lets get some of the medication in you!"

Kise broke the awkward silence following Kagami's departure. He took out a small container from the package and emptied the contents into Takao's glass. It was a light blue powder and quickly dissolved in the drink.

"Here, drink up."

Takao tried not to grimace as he downed the fluid. It was bitter now and had that nasty artificial tang to it that most medicine came with.

A few minutes after he finished, he felt exhaustion sweep over him. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed the label on the package.

Nice.

There was some kind of sleep enhancer mixed in.

Takao decided not to fight it and let himself succumb to the influence, eyes fluttering shut.

"He should be out for at least six hours now."

"Good. Now we need to go deal with Midorima-kun. I have already contacted Akashi-kun about the events and he seemed to be rather displeased."

"Heh, knowing Akashicchi's personality, Midorimacchi'll probably get at least few hours of lecturing by skype! Oh! How about we record it? Then Takaocchi can watch Midorimacchi getting chewed out when he wakes up!"

* * *

After he woke up from his drugged slumber, Takao had found himself in a rather strange predicament.

Midorima was kissing him.

And it was a pretty damn deep kiss at that.

Takao had two options. Option A was to open his eyes and alert Midorima to his consciousness, Option B was to play dead for a while longer and see what happened.

He chose Option B because he was embarrassed, and it felt pretty damn good.

Midorima kept at it for at least a solid five minutes, the hazy feeling Takao had gotten used to returning in full force.

His body felt like he was floating on a cloud.

When Midorima finally released him mouth, Takao heard something he had never expected to.

"Hey, Midorimacchi, you take way to long to do that. He could be waking up at any minute!"

Kise?!

Why was Kise there?!

Holy crap this was embarrassing!

Takao wanted to crawl into a dark hole somewhere and hide.

"Kise-kun is right. You need to learn how to do this more efficiently."

Oh god, Kuroko too?

If things follow their previous pattern…

"Don't you always preach about doing 'all that you humanly can'?"

Yup Kagami was there too.

Great.

"Be quiet! I am not as experienced at this as the rest of you. I am much better at simply erasing a person's recollection of the event than taking away pain and allowing them to stay conscious!"

"Oh yeah, Midorimacchi always did it like that instead."

"Still, you've been doing this every hour Midorima. At least make the effects last longer!"

Midorima had been kissing him every hour?

In front of them?!

Oh God.

"It is necessary to help his body repair itself. It is more reliable to use shorter intervals. This is completely my own fault for underestimating my hunger and he should not have had to endure this as a result."

"You know, just talk things over and explain yourself when he wakes up. It's not that complicated. You really do overthink everything."

"Shut up, dunking monkey!"

"Hah?! What'd you say that for you constipated four-eyes?!"

"Gluttonous idiot!"

"Horoscope freak!"

"Oi! I only watch Oha Asa!"

While Kagami and Midorima continued their bickering, Kise and Kuroko started their own conversation.

"Hey, Kurokocchi. I've been wondering, but why does Midorimacchi use 'that' method? There are other ways of doing it…"

"It does fall back down to personal preference, but I am also confused. Midorima-kun's preferred method usually has the rather prominent side effect of sexual arousal."

"Ah, my precious Kurokocchi is saying obscene things…"

There were other methods?

Takao was confused as he lay there listening. Midorima had never mentioned anything about alternate methods.

Kuroko continued on, unaffected by Kise's commentary.

"He could just numb the area like we do for Kagami-kun."

"Hmmm… Maybe Midorimacchi has some sort of reason behind it?"

"I wonder…"

With that, they turned their attention back to the insult competition, leaving Takao to lie there in bewilderment.

* * *

_Hi there! _

_Kei here with a little explanation! _

_I mentioned something called erythropoietin in this chapter. This is a type of hormone that controls red blood cell production. Its pretty common to find in performance enhancing drugs because taking it helps your body produce a lot more red blood cells than it normally would. This gets more oxygen to your muscles, giving you more endurance and strength. _

_Erythropoietin is also involved in the wound healing process. Midorima kept kissing Takao every hour because it exists, along with other things, in his saliva._

_I am thinking of writing a prologue or something were I explain all of the features of this type of vampire and how they work, like the numbing thing and how their teeth function and feeding. Stuff like that._

_Would any of you be interested in reading that or would like that kind of information?_

_I've been trying to include the data, but it's a little difficult to do without making the story boring._

_Please give me some feedback on whether or not that would be a good idea._

_Also, thank you all for the kind reviews and encouraging words!_

_It's really nice to hear that people enjoy the things I write!_


End file.
